


Rough Competition

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [25]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Name-Calling, Neck Holding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slapping, cursing, just general angry sex, pinning down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You’re a badass outlaw, riding alone in the heartlands, robbing and stealing from whomever you like. No one could interfere with your domain… except for a blue-eyed outlaw who’s been moving in on your turf. A few run-ins with him have left you feeling not only irritated that his outlaw skills match yours, but also hot-blooded as hell, craving his surrender under your touch. But the question is: will he give into you? Or will you succumb to him instead?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Rough Competition

**Author's Note:**

> @theunholyoutlaw, you wanted some angry, fighting for dominance sex. Here ya go, darlin’.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Slag.”

“Whoreson.”

“Homunculus.”

“How DARE you!”

“How dare YOU.”

You reached out to slap Arthur Morgan in the face, but he easily grabbed your wrist and grinned down at you. 

So you quickly slapped him with your other hand.

“Ow!”

“What did you think would happen?”

He let go of your hand to rub his cheek. “Listen, let’s just split the stash and go our separate ways.”

“I found this place first, so why don’t you get lost?”

Arthur sighed. “Why are you bein’ so difficult?”

You shot back, “Why don’t you find your own place to rob?” You scratched your chin as you tilted your head to think. “Why do I keep running into you, anyway? You following me?”

“What, no!”

You grinned. “C’mon, you can admit you want to follow this fine piece of ass.”

He snorted. “Nothin’ fine about it.”

You sniffed. “Well, guess you better go find somewhere else to rob then.”

Arthur looked at you for a moment. Then he pushed you aside and barged into the house. 

Quickly regaining your feet, you leapt into the doorway after him.

***

For the next ten minutes, the two of you searched every nook and cranny of the two story, five room house, looking for hidden panels, loose floorboards, anything that could indicate a hidden stash of jewelry, gold, or cash.

When you found a sapphire bracelet and a ruby necklace hidden away at the bottom of a desk drawer in a guest bedroom, you held in your squeal of delight. Tucking the jewelry away in your bag, you turned to leave. 

Unfortunately, Arthur was right behind you.

Yelping, you took a step back, bumping into the desk.

“So, you find anythin’?”

“No,” you lied.

He smirked. “I don’t believe ya.” Taking a step forward, he trapped you against the desk, his body an inch from yours. You felt his body heat, felt his breath against your skin. 

“Maybe I should search you,” he rumbled. His hand went for your bag. You quickly shifted it away from him and punched him in the gut before sliding out around him as he clutched his stomach.

Scrambling for the door, you cursed his long reach as he grabbed you and threw you onto the bed. His hands went for your bag again, but he was at an awkward angle, so you took advantage and rolled him over with your body, straddling his lap.

Grinning, you tucked your bag behind you and grasped his jaw, your fingers digging into the side of his neck. Arthur held his hands away from you; he knew it would hurt if you applied any further pressure. As it was, you would leave a bruise.

Sitting on him, you noticed something hard against your ass. You shifted how you were sitting, and Arthur groaned. You raised an eyebrow. Then you decided to grind your hips against him, to experiment.

He groaned more.

“Oh? Am I hurting you, poor baby?” you teased.

“This is nothin’,” he gritted out as you rolled your hips harder against his growing hardness.

“You sure? Better let me check it.” Sliding down his body, you straddled his legs, keeping him from moving any further as you undid his belt.

“Yer crazy,” he muttered, but he did not stop your movements.

“It’s your fault, you know,” you said casually as you undid the buttons on his fly. “You’re making me feel this way.”

“How’s that?”

“These arms,” you said as you let go of his pants and gripped his biceps, feeling his muscles flex unconsciously beneath your palms. 

“These legs,” you continued, reaching down to grab his thighs. His eyes never left yours as they darkened with lust.

“And this,” you finished, cupping his shaft in your hand. You pulled at his waistband, and he lifted his hips slightly to allow you to slide his pants down just far enough to release his member to your view. It was thick, long, mouth-watering. 

You wrapped your fingers around his length and stroked gently, watching with glee as the big bad outlaw let out a shuddering breath and looked at you helplessly. 

“Don’t… have… much time,” Arthur managed to say as you ran your hand up and down his shaft, your thumb caressing the head.

“I know,” you said, and you got up from him. “Guess I’ll let you take care of yourself.”

You got about two steps away before he pulled you back onto the bed, pinning your arms down.

“You ain’t leavin’ me like this,” he snarled. His hands went straight for your pants, and he made quick work of the fly, unbuttoning so fast that you weren’t sure if you had buttoned them to begin with. Pulling your pants down to your knees, he lifted your legs up together, trapped now as they were, and rested them against his shoulder.

Leaning over you, he caressed your exposed thighs. “No drawers, huh? That ain’t lady-like.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “I’m more lady than you can handle.”

Arthur just hummed as his fingers made their way to your core. Brushing against your sensitive bud, he chuckled when your hips bucked towards him.

“I could let you take care of yourself,” he teased.

“Don’t you dare,” you snapped.

His grin was sly as he leaned forward some more, pressing his chest against your legs, folding you over. You felt the tip of him nudging your opening.

“You sure you can handle all of me?”

“Fuck me, you moron.”

He didn’t wait. Surging forward, he slammed into you, his cock filling you up in all the right ways. You gritted your teeth and held down a scream, but when he pulled out and thrust into you again, you let out a moan.

“Feelin’ good, sweetheart?”

“Ain’t nothing sweet about me.”

“Bullshit.” Arthur pulled your pants the rest of the way off. Spreading your legs, he settled down on top of you and covered you with his body. He kissed you then, and you fought back with your tongue, the two of you warring for oral dominance, even as he was fucking you so hard into the mattress that it squeaked. Your arms wrapped around him and you scratched his back as he took you, dominated you with his body. You craved more.

“Harder,” you gasped, grabbing his biceps, digging your nails into him.

He grabbed your neck. “You want it harder?”

You reached up and slapped his face. “You deaf?”

He laughed and squeezed your neck just a little bit before letting you go. “I’ll give ya harder, darlin’.”

Arthur grunted as he pulled out of you and flipped you over, your legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He pushed back into you from behind, wrapping one arm underneath yours, across your chest, to grip your shoulder. His other hand grabbed your neck and pulled you upwards, making your back arch. His hips started pounding you harder than before.

“You love takin’ it like this, don’tcha?”

“Oh fuck, yes,” you hissed out as he bit your shoulder. He pushed up your shirt so he could palm your breasts, his hands filled with your flesh. Letting out a sound of desire, he fondled you, tweaking your nipples between his fingers, humming softly in approval as you moaned with each pinch.

Then you felt him reaching down, stroking your core, and you cried out helplessly. He was touching you better than you did yourself, the pressure was just right, the speed was perfect. Your hands clutched at the mattress, your knuckles white as he drove you higher and higher until he flung you over the peak. Pure, undiluted pleasure ran through your body, and you screamed, cursing, crying out his name.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Arthur moaned as he pulled out of you and rubbed his cock between your asscheeks. He held onto your hips and humped you mindlessly, chasing his pleasure while you caught your breath.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he shot his spend onto the small of your back. You felt it hot and dripping on your skin. You giggled, swaying your hips playfully.

“What a sight,” he murmured, looking down at your prone body, lying down on the mattress, covered in his spend. You felt him wipe you down with a corner of the bed sheet. 

“Should’ve done that a long time ago,” you joked.

“Yeah,” he agreed, still slightly out of breath. He gently stroked your hair, so tenderly that you went still as death; you weren’t prepared for his soft touch, and it scared you more than facing a gun.

“We gotta go,” he said, stepping back and putting himself away while you pulled up your pants and tucked in your shirt.

You nodded and grabbed your bag. “Let’s go.”

***

The two of you raced back downstairs. The sun began to peak over the horizon as you ran outside to your horses. The two of you were mounting up just as you heard the sounds of a carriage making its way down the road.

You looked back at Arthur. Guiding your horse back to stand parallel with his, you grabbed his collar and dragged him closer to you.

“Be seein’ you, cowboy,” you said. 

And then you kissed him, taking his breath away as you wound your hand through his hair and trailed a hand down his chest.

When you finally let him go, you gave him your most sultry smile and rode away, not looking back.

***

An hour later, you figured it was safe to pull out the jewelry you had snuck from Arthur’s satchel. Admiring them in the sunlight, you put them together with the necklace and bracelet. Now you had a full set. Smiling to yourself, you set off for your trusted fence, who would pay handsomely for the whole lot.

***

Halfway back to camp, Arthur checked his bag. Then he checked it again, and realized that the pearl earrings and emerald brooch he had grabbed were missing. He shook his head and laughed out loud, realizing the exact moment he got pickpocketed.

_ What a woman. Now I want her more than ever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was… intense to write. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
